<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad luck by Sa1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134054">Bad luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989'>Sa1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short dom fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom sat at the bar looking down at the photo essie had given him. It had been taken at a Christmas party a couple of years back. Dom smiled as he remembered that day, it had been so full of joy and laughter unlike now. Dom took a sip of his wine and tried to figure out why everything seemed to be going wrong lately first there was lofty leaving, then finding out Carole was sick and now essie is throwing away their Friendship. Did he break a mirror or walk past a black cat, dom didn't know but he was sick of this black cloud hanging over his head but there wasn't much he could do except wait for his luck to turn around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>